


Seduced

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, No Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, just talking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Your boyfriend just broke up with you, so you're at the bar knocking back shots. A strange man sits next to you and you start talking.





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to:  
> https://sgtniccals.tumblr.com/post/179979668739/seduced
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Sgt

You slam down the shot of vodka on the table. That’s the third one you’ve had and you can’t taste them anymore. Your tongue is numb and slowly you are starting to be too. Which is exactly the effect you were aiming towards. You look up for the bartender and signal him over.

“Two more please.” You say. The bartender’s eyes widen, but he does what you ask.

“That’s a lot of vodka for someone with your small frame,” the man sitting next to you says. You didn’t notice when he got there or if he had been there this whole time, but you aren’t interested. 

“Mmmhmmm.” You mumble without looking up at him, hoping this is enough to get him to back off.

“Someone must've done you wrong. A boy, I’m assuming, since it looks like you’re here alone, is that right?” he asks. Great, you think, to top off this awful night you have to deal with a creep hitting on you at a bar. Even worse, he noticed you were alone.

“Look man, I had one shitty ass night and the last thing I need is you pointing it out or even breathing in my direction.” you bark back, still not looking over at him. He signals the bar tender over.

“Yeah, get this woman a chaser for her shots,” he says. “I won’t bother you anymore love, just take the beer yeah? You’re gonna kill yourself with all that hard liquor in your tiny body," he says as the bartender slides a beer over to you.

“You wouldn’t even begin to know my alcohol tolerance, aright guy? So please fuck off.” 

“Alright, alright, sorry love, enjoy your night,” he says. Thats when you heard it. This man had an accent. How did you not notice before? You hated to admit it but this tiny realization threw you into re-thinking your anger towards the innocent man. He hadn’t really shown himself to be a creep and yet here you were, giving him your best bitch attitude. 

“You're British?" you ask. For the first time you turn to look at him. He is peculiar to say the least, he has green skin, one red eye, and extremely sharp teeth. 

“Mmm yeah, I'm from England," he says taking a drink from his beer. This sudden fact seems to humanize the man you’ve been taking your anger out on, and you feel the need to apologize. 

“Look, I’ve had a tough night…. I appreciate the beer. Thank you.” 

“No problem love.” 

“I kind of am feeling pretty buzzed already…. Do you want to take this shot with me?” you ask and slide one of the vodka shots over to him.

“I’d love to," he says a grin spreading across his face as he realizes you are now welcoming his attention. You both grab your shots, you watch as he easily slides his down as though it is water. You, on the other hand, have to focus a bit more on getting the shot down, the beer right after helps though. 

“Well, you know why I’m here alone, so what’s your story?” you ask.

“I’m in town to make a business deal.”

“A business deal? You’re here to make a business deal in a half buttoned down shirt and a leather jacket?”

“Right, the best deals are made with people in their natural habitat, aren’t they? Not in the day hours where they have that mask on. You know, that bullshit 9 to 5 'I’m a model citizen with no skeletons in my closet'," the man laughed. “Better to make the good deals when they are feeling good and losing themselves in the freedom of letting go.”

“Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. Well, shouldn’t you be focusing on that then instead of buying girls drinks?” 

"Oh, I’ve already closed the deal love. As for the drink part, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my time or money.“ He says and winks at you. You look away and take a drink of your beer trying not to show a reaction but you can feel your checks get warm.

“What’s your name lovely?” He asks. You introduce yourself and wait for him to do the same, but he doesn’t.

“That’s a beautiful name, really suites you.” He says as he drinks more of his beer.

“Thank you… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” You say. He pauses a bit and turns to look at you.

“You don’t know me?” He asks. 

“Am I suppose to?” You say. The man looks taken a back and greatly offended. 

“Right! Well I’m _the_ Murdoc Niccals,” he says with an emphasis on the as though this is suppose to mean something to you. He is arrogant and it’s starting to annoy you. You roll your eyes.

“You really think a lot of yourself don’t you?”

“I’m very proud of my accomplishments love,” he says matter-of-factly as he finishes his beer and signals the bar tender for another one.

“Which are…?” you ask. He turns to look at you with a confused expression on his face.

“I’m Murdoc Niccals from the Gorillaz, no not from it is my band, and we’ve come very far thanks to me," he says and turns back to his beer. It makes sense now why he has been so arrogant. You of course knew this band and listened to them quit often, but hadn’t looked into the faces behind the music. You feel a little regret from becoming rude with him but at the same time you enjoy the fact that he’s confused why you aren’t fawning over him. 

“I liked Humanz,” you begin to say.

"Of course you did-”

“Let me finish," you bark. “I liked Humanz, but it got a little messy at parts," you say, testing his reaction.

“And what are you, a music critic?”

“I could be. Look I’m just messing with you don’t get fussy.” He decided he liked this chase, he liked that this girl wasn’t easy and didn’t seem to care that he was famous. She was still treating him as some random guy at a bar, and it made him want her even more. He decided he had to start working on an angel.

“I like your courage, but anyway, that’s enough about me love. Tell me more about you and this man that didn’t live up to your expectations.”

“Oh..” You’re taken off guard by the fact that this arrogant man wasn’t going to talk about himself for hours. “There is not really much to it, typical story it’s not very interesting,” you say hoping he will drop it. You really don’t want to think about it.

“Mmm so this guy doesn’t see your worth or potential I’m assuming. Which is a shame because you’re rather beautiful,” he says turning all his focus to you. His eyes watching your every reaction and it feels invading. It becomes clear that he’s trying to read you. You let out a playful laugh. His face tightens as he tries to determine what the laugh means.

“You’re really gonna try that hu? That’s pretty low, hitting on a vulnerable girl,” you say, taking a sip off your beer, hoping he’ll look away. He doesn’t though, his eyes stay fixed on you. He's already made up his mind.

“Love you aren’t vulnerable, I can see that. The man standing in the back getting off looking at those girls dancing together can see that, and so can this bartender. No, no, honey, you got a lot more to you than that.” He leans in closer to you.

“You have that line rehearsed mate?” you say, turning to him and mocking his accent. He smiles and he’s a little too close for comfort now. 

“No, not that one, but you want to hear my rehearsed lines lovely? Because I’ll tell them all to you.”

“Depends are they all ‘Hey I’m Murdoc Niccals and I’m famous so you should sleep with me,'’’ you say, further mocking him but meeting his gaze now. You don’t want to show him you’re nervous.

“You’ll have to hear them to see," he says 

“Well go on i’m listening…" 

"Alright here we go..” He takes a drink of his beer then places his hand on the bar to lean against it. His hand is close to you and you don’t know how you feel about it yet. “You’ve had a rough night honey. I can see you here trying to forget it, taking these shots by yourself. You want to numb it out of your system, don’t you darling? But why put your energy into forgetting such a beautiful night? Or, at least it could be if you came with me.” A devilish grin spreads across his face. 

“Is that all you got?” you say tauntingly.

“Let me buy you another beer sweetheart and we can focus on turning this hard night you’ve been having into one of the best nights you’ve had in awhile.” 

“I’m no where near convinced… but I will let you buy me another beer," you say, trying to hide the fact that you want to smile. He signals the bar tender over with the same devilish smile on his face. He knows he’s close to getting you now. The bartender comes and gives you another beer. You take a sip and look at him.

“Well, keep going, give it another shot..”

“This chap that ruined your night he must not have seen the potential you have, no doubt it scared him away.-"

“No. I don’t like it. Try again,” you cut him off.

“Alright alright..” He takes a sip of his beer. “Here we go, how about this. You’ve been wasting your time running around with these men - no, _boys_ \- honey. That’s the problem. You’ve never had a real gentlemen to show you your worth-“

“No. It was okay in the beginning, but I know my worth. Try again.” You smile and take a sip of beer, enjoying that he’s trying so hard. You don’t think anyone has ever put this much effort to chase you before.

“Hmmmm.. alright. Lovely you’ve been disrespected and you need a night dedicated all to you, because you deserve it, and you haven’t been focusing any time on yourself.”

“No. That was awful,” you laugh, then finish your beer and notice you are quite drunk now. 

“I got it,” he says.

“Yeah? You’ve got it?”

“Oh yes darling, took me awhile, but I’ve been reading you.”

“Okay, hit me then.“

“No. I don’t think you’re ready to hear the truth,” he says, eyes locked on yours.

“What are you talking about?” He has you confused now.

“You’ve been your own problem honey. Whatever happened tonight I’m sure wasn’t all you, but these guys will never be able to please you because you won't let them. Right now you think you’re letting them, but you’ve got yourself in a cage don’t you? You’re afraid of yourself and what you actually want. I think you’ve been waiting for it to come to you, but it doesn’t work that way. You have to allow yourself to be free first to really experience what it is you’ve been waiting for. That’s the hardest part of it all.” He’s been watching your expression change and he knows he’s got it right. You lean in closer to him.

“How’d you get all that?”

“I’ve got outstanding interpersonal skills,” he smiles. For the first time, you notice an inverted cross he’s been wearing. You pick it up and play with it between your fingers and focus your attention on this instead of him. It’s a simple act but he knows that means he has you now.

“I told you, you weren’t ready.”

“No. It’s interesting to see how I come off to people,” you say, looking back up at him but still playing with the cross around his neck. He smiles at you.

“Not anyone would have been able to see that love. But I do, and I think you should let me help you. I’ve got a lot of experience, you know? Why don’t you give yourself a night where you can really explore yourself, yeah? I don’t mind, I’ve seen it all really. Let me help you darling.” You pull on his cross slightly and it brings him closer to you.

“You see that girl over there?" you say and he turns slightly to look, but then quickly back at you. “She was crying in the bathroom about some break up she went through. She’s had a bad night too, but she is looking for someone. I’ve seen her eye some guys around the bar, she’s waiting for someone to approach her. She’d be easy. But me, I don’t know what I want. I’ll go home with you, but I don’t know if I want to sleep with you. I do like talking to you though, and I’d really like to hear more about you. So you’ve got a choice to make.” You let go of his necklace but he doesn’t move. He stays close to you.

“Honey, I don’t like easy. That girl over there? I can already tell you everything about her. I’ve had hundreds of boring girls like that before. I’d trade the chance to just be in the company of someone like you over sleeping with a girl like that any day.” He leans back to his original position. You eye him and finish your beer.

“Ok lets go,” you say.


End file.
